We are family
by MissCarmenT
Summary: After finally overcoming their fears of commitment, Ranger and Stephanie are now experiencing life with their expanded family unit. Katheryn and Quinn have brought a new life into the world. This story is about balancing bad guys, babies, and love into an equation that will work. Will they make it work or will it be too much?
1. Notice

I finished Light my fire and I was absolutely overwhelmed by the reviews, follows, favorites, etc... I thank you all SO much for the support. I am extremely sorry that it was such a short story. I hope that you enjoyed it. I am in the works to write a sequal to this story. It will be a longer and more involved story. The circumstances in which I found myself with Light My fire were surprising.

I started Light my fire roughly 8 years ago. It was well written for the time but as time went on...I realized that it needed some revamping. That time was 2016. Upon posting the changes, I was pleasantly shocked with so much attention. I did not feel that I could continue it as a long story and therefore decided to break it up.

I surely hope that you will stay tuned and enjoy the sequal.

Tata for now, **Miss Carmen**


	2. A new start

Disclaimer: I still do not own Janet's characters and I would love to meet her one day. She is incredibly smart and creative. I am forever in her debt. I do own Katheryn and Quinn, who WILL be making an appearance. Her two friends will probably not be too freqeunt as they too have lives outside of this business. We start in a general point of view. Otherwise, I invite you to read and enjoy.

* * *

Ricardo and Stephanie Manoso sat in their living room 6 months into their marriage. "How is great Uncle Ranger doing today?" Stephanie asked, looking up at him as her head lay in his lap.

Ranger looked down and smiled adoringly at his wife. "I feel good great Aunt Stephanie." He replied.

He lay his hand on her face tenderly and smiled. He would never be the same man he was before meeting Stephanie Plum Manoso. They sat watching their favorite movie. As usual Steph fell asleep three-quarters of the way through. He stretched out and watched her sleep. He was pleased with where he was in life. He pondered that while the movie played in the background. His phone rang and he saw Katheryn's name flash on the screen. He answered with a smile because he knew exactly what she was going to say. "Uncle Ric, you shouldn't have done this! It's too much!" Katheryn exclaimed as she looked at the box in front of her.

In his usual fashion, Ranger had sent her a crib with built-in webcam and motion detectors. "If you won't let me set up the cameras in the house," He replied, "this is the only way you'll know what she's doing at any given time."

Katheryn laughed and shook her head. She knew something of this type would happen when she informed him she was pregnant. "Uncle Ric, do you remember when I told you I was was pregnant?" Katheryn asked, raising her eyebrows.

 _Flashback_

 _Katheryn and Quinn were sitting at the table when Ranger and Stephanie walked up. Katheryn looked nervous as she greeted the two. Ranger's face turned from happiness to worry. He raised his eyebrow at her. Stephanie noticed the tension at the table and raised her eyebrows as well. When the waiter appeared, after the greetings were dispensed with, they ordered their drinks. A few minutes later, the waiter brought to the table a plate with appetizers. "Katheryn, what's going on? You're not touching the appetizer and this is your favorite." Stephanie said, breaking the tension-filled silence._

 _"There is something that we would like to tell you." Katheryn said, motioning to Quinn. She looked nervously at him. Ranger placed his hands on the table._

 _She grabbed Quinn's hand and took a deep breath, "We are 2 months pregnant."_

 _Stephanie's eyes went wide and Ranger sat back. Katheryn leaned into Quinn and nibbled on a cheese stick. Her stomach was twisting and turning like a level one hurricane._

 _"That's great!" Stephanie finally says and hugs Katheryn. Ranger sat there a second and takes a breathe. "That's great Kat! " He says, quietly with happiness._

 _There was an audible sigh of relief from the young couple. Ranger and Stephanie were one month away from getting married. Everything was going smoothly and Stephanie was waiting for something to complicate things. This, she thought, was something that could complicate things. However, she realized, this was one of the best things to happen. This would give Ranger a family and allow Stephanie to approach the idea of them having a child in the future. This would work in her favor, she thought and smiled._

 _"Babe, what are you thinking?" Ranger asked, his eyebrow still raised._

 _"What makes you think that I'm thinking about something?" Steph asked, innocently._

 _"You have that look that tells me that you're plotting. Will I find out what you're plotting any time soon?" He replied._

 _"Soon enough, my dear, soon enough." Steph said, laughing._

 _Flashback ends._

"Did you ever find out what she was plotting?" Katheryn asked, after a few minutes.

Ranger, on the other end, smiled and tried not to wake Steph. "I have an idea that it's related to my great-neice. I'm hoping to hold off on the possibility of what she wants as long as I can."

Katheryn shook her head and laughed, "We both know exactly what she is thinking. I have to go but I love you. We'll try to be by soon to see you two."

-End of Chapter-

* * *

I am thrilled to be able to start this story. I hope you found it enjoyable. Thanks so much for your support.


End file.
